


Дитя

by TeaMushroom



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Action, Detective, M/M, OOC, Original Character(s), WIP
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 16:33:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6964564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeaMushroom/pseuds/TeaMushroom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В городе объявился очередной психопат, стремящийся захватить трон короля криминального мира Готэма.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Дитя

**Author's Note:**

> Для Лисы и Хель, которые помогают это все сочинять.

— Что, чёрт тебя дери, это такое?! — Дик с силой сжимал переносицу, словно пытаясь унять головную боль. Ему стоило догадаться, что Джейсон Тодд, который при любом удобном и не очень случае кичился своей независимостью перед бэт-семейством, не позвонил бы посреди ночи и не попросил бы помощи. Вернее, не в такой форме. Просто: "Мне нужна твоя помощь," - и всё. Никаких подколов, никаких скабрезностей. Не удивительно, что Дик вначале перепугался, решив будто его непутевый брат совсем плох.  
Как выяснил позже Грейсон - плох брат был. На всю голову.  
— Это - ребёнок, — терпеливо ответил Джейсон. День и так выдался на редкость паршивым, на ругань не было ни сил, ни желания. Отрубиться бы на пару суток, и чтобы никто не дергал, в идеале. И не чирикал над ухом, — Обыкновенный ребёнок, если ты не обратил внимания.  
— Да ты у нас остряк! Джей, что этот ребёнок делает в твоей квартире?! Во что ты взялся опять?! Ты попросил меня помочь, так может, расскажешь в чем дело?.. Ох, и, ради бога, перестань дымить как паровоз!  
Дик выдернул у непутевого брата сигарету, которой тот в очередной раз затянулся. Хотел было уже прицельным щелчком отправить в окно, но передумал и затянулся сам.  
— Джей, — тихо позвал Дик, усевшись на пол рядом с ним и, прикурив новую сигарету, протянул её Тодду, — Джей, расскажи мне, что это за чертовщина, раз уж позвал, а я пришел.  
Каждое чертово слово отдавало тупой болью где-то под ребрами, каждый чертов момент всей этой паршивой истории оседал на языке уже почти подзабытым вкусом сырой плесневелой земли. Всю эту историю приходилось выдавливать из себя.  
— Я… Я облажался, Дикки, — Джейсон вновь затянулся сигаретой, протянутой ему, — Месяцев пять назад, в Готэме объявился новенький, пуэрториканец. Он назвался Сапо. И… черт побери! Мне стоило догадаться! Он - ебучий тихий омут!  
В комнате повисает тягостное молчание. Дик не торопил, понимал, как тяжело принять мысль, что ты - не господь Бог и иногда совершаешь ошибки, которые в их жизнях стоили всегда дорого.  
— В общем, — продолжил Тодд, чуть расслабившис, — В общем, сначала все было вроде бы тихо, Сапо со своими людьми разбирались с мелкими местными бандами, метили территорию, все как всегда. Вроде бы. Мирное население не страдало, и я не обращал особого внимания на них. Спустя буквально пару месяцев, Сапо слился на дно вместе с бандами, которые подгреб под себя.  
Найтвинг припомнил, что, действительно, в последнее время им с бэт-командой редко когда приходилось натыкаться на уличных хулиганов, вознамерившихся ограбить ближайший магазин, или ещё какую шаль. Брюса самого это несколько настораживало, он даже пытался выяснить, что затевается, но выяснил или нет - Дик не знал, да и дела Лиги изрядно оттягивали на себя внимание. Вот только потом...  
— Хех, потом выяснилось, что этот ублюдок дрессировал своих новоявленных обезьянок. Эдакая трущебная армия, которую Сапо стал натравливать сперва на мелких наркодельцов. Не знаю, то ли их так впечатлила дрессировка, то ли Сапо был весьма убедителен... Все вместе, наверное, но эти соглашались принять крышевание Сапо.  
В пепельницы собралась уже изрядная горка окурков, а Джейсон продолжал рассказывать. Надломленно, зло, с длинными паузами, словно вновь нырял в события прошедших дней и месяцев. С каждой минутой, что длился разговор, Дику все больше хотелось его оторвать на полуслове, обнять и просто принять сложившуюся ситуацию. Дик помнил, каких усилий, скольких бессонных ночей и кошмаров, в последствии, стоило Джейсону рассказать о Джокере, о своём возвращении. Ричард не перебивал, Ричард слушал тогда так же, как и сейчас - крепко сжав пальцы своего непутевого братца. И если Ричард выслушал его тогда, то выслушает и сейчас. В конце-концов, они - семья.  
— ...А одни оказались строптивыми. Итальянские беженцы сороковых. Конечно, за столько лет жизни в Готэме от итальянской крови у них осталась любовь к кухне да их принципиальная гордость. Они отказали на первое предложение Сапо, на второе тоже. Хотя и потеряли приличную часть своей охраны. Тогда Сапо решил сделать из них предупреждение всем таким же строптивыми. Я узнал об этом на кануне. Решил, что отличный случай подыскался проучить этого рябого ублюдка! Выяснил, куда он своих обезьянок послал - квартира в деловом центре принадлежала этим итальянцам - я проверил по разным источникам. Засел на крыше, в здании на против, — Джейсон нервно махнул рукой, словно указывая направление. — Не знаю, то ли итальянцы изменили свои планы, то ли я где-то прокололся, и люди Сапо заметили мою слежку, но ни итальянцев, ни Сапо не появились в ту ночь. Под утро я решил проверить еще одну квартиру, в трущобах. Итальянцы купили ее для грязных сделок. На какое-то левое имя - так сразу и не отследишь. В общем, когда я добрался да этой квартиры… 

 

_Бывают такие места, в которых смерть ощущается кристально чисто. Словно она нашла свое физическое воплощение и высится над всем незримым, но осязаемым монолитом неизбежности. Такое бывает в хосписах. Или вычищенных до блеска моргах, стерильных, словно утро первого дня творения Господа. Или в этой квартире._  
_Смерть здесь обретала свою уродливую форму из густого запаха крови и пороха, итальянской еды и кислого алкоголя; десятком мертвых тел мужчин и женщин, застигнутых врасплох автоматными очередями: на старом потертом диване, на полу в коридоре, в дверном проеме; кровавыми разводами на пожелтевших от времени обоях и битым стеклом, что хрустел под ботинками Рэд Худа._  
_Смерть воплощалась в удивленно распахнутых глазах двух мальчишек лет пятнадцати - мертвых, стеклянных, но все же смотрящих. Он видел в них Смерть - протяни руку и коснешься её черных покровов - второй раз за свою недолгую жизнь._

_Джейсон прошелся по узкому, короткому коридору - следов от пуль здесь было не меньше, чем в гостиной. Люди Сапо знали толк в качественных зачистках и не ограничились одной комнатой, где, казалось, было всё семейство. Пожалуй, более эффективным было только просто-напросто взорвать квартиру. Впрочем, этот рябой ублюдок устроил целое показательное шоу в лучших традициях расцвета гангстеров._

_К облегчению Джейсона, обе спальни были пусты, хотя из одной и вел кровавый след в кухню. Или из кухни, если судить по изодранной и окровавленной простыне.  
Толкнув еле держащуюся на одной петле дверь, Рэд Худ резко отпрянул, вздрогнув от оглушающе резкого хруста, с которым дверь рухнула во внутрь. Тодд выдохнул и вошел в кухню. Здесь было все так же, как и в других помещениях - опрокинутая мебель, разбитая посуда, следы от пуль. На полу лежала полная пожилая женщина, со слипшимися от крови седыми волосами. Судя по обрезу, что лежал рядом с ней, она была последней убитой и, к тому моменту, когда до нее добрались, она слышала выстрелы. Слышала и собиралась забрать с собой хотя бы одного из налетчиков. Оглянувшись, Джейсон осмотрел косяк двери и, действительно, чуть ниже середины красовалась дырища от выстрела. Он провел пальцами по раскуроченному дереву - на них осталась кровь. Значит, боевая старушка таки задела ублюдка. И это он перевязывал себя в спальне._

_Больше осматривать здесь было нечего. Соседи, конечно, ничего не слышали и не видели, а полиции, которая рано или поздно подъедет, попадаться на глаза не хотелось. Джейсон еще раз окинул взглядом помещение, будто надеясь ухватить какую-то важную для себя деталь. А может, чтобы лишний раз напомнить себе, чего стоят ошибки в такой жизни._  
_Из разбитого окна доносились звуки просыпающейся улицы: чья-то ругань, шум автомобильных моторов, звуки полицейских сирен где-то в отдалении. За тонкой стеной на полную громкость орал, надрываясь, ведущий какого-то утреннего ток-шоу. Под подошвами тяжелых ботинок все так же хрустели осколки и щепки. Все это так оглушающе контрастировало с поистине мертвой тишиной в квартире, что, невольно, хотелось впустить её в свое сознание вместе с ледяными костлявыми пальцами старой знакомой. Джейсона передернуло. В свое время он пообещал себе как можно реже вспоминать о своей смерти, о страхе, о тех кошмарных месяцах после возвращения. Он смог это пережить, ему помогли справится с гневом и страхом, что бы там Брюс себе не думал. И вот, одна квартира вновь нагнала полустершиеся воспоминания о замкнутом коробе с шестью футами сырой земли над ним. Пора было уходить - сирены вопили все ближе._  
Надрывный ор телевизора за стенкой на мгновение стих, и Джейсон внезапно отчетливо услышал тихий всхлип. Это было так неожиданно, так не вписывалось в окружающее пространство, что Джей сперва не поверил собственным ушам. Телевизор вновь разразился душещипательными причитаниями, а он бросился в сторону звука, к потертым шкафчикам. Начал судорожно их открывать: ящики для овощей, посудомоечная машина, какие-то химикаты, и вот, наконец, в темноте, из-под раковины, на Рэд Худа смотрело бледное, заплаканное личико, с испуганными глазами.  
_— Хэй, — Джейсон наспех стянул с себя красный шлем, который пугал иных не хуже дула между глаз, — Привет._  
_Девочка - это была маленькая девочка лет пяти - попыталась забиться еще глубже внутрь шкафа. Сняв, вслед за шлемом, перчатки, Джейсон протянул девочке руку, и, стараясь говорить как можно спокойнее и мягче, продолжил:_  
_— Ну же, все хорошо. Всё закончилось, слышишь? Я тебе помогу, слышишь? Но нам пора уходить._  
_Он вновь поманил девочку. Похоже, она была уже слишком измотана страхом и необходимостью прятаться, одиночеством. Она видела, как переживала ее бабушка, как запретила ей вылазить из укрытия. Она не понимала причин переживаний бабушки, но слышала выстрелы, слышала тяжелые шаги. Слышала и не имела возможности ни посмотреть, ни вылезти, когда наступила тишина. Потому что бабушка просила сидеть тихо и не вылазить. Потому что было страшно. Девочка шмыгнула носом и робко взялась за протянутую Джейсоном руку, выбираясь из укрытия._  
_— Так, ладно, красавица. — Джейсон улыбнулся своей самой обаятельной улыбкой и укутал девочку в свою куртку, — Нам стоит выбираться от сюда._

 

— ... И ты не придумал ничего лучше, как привести ее сюда?  
— А что я должен был, по-твоему, сделать? Прийти в полицию и сказать: “Привет, я - разыскиваемый преступник, привел вам выжившую в перестрелке девочку”? К тому же, я не знаю - оставили ли они девочку намеренно или просто не нашли её. Если не нашли, то пока Сапо жив-здоров, она в опасности. Даже в участке.  
Он с силой провел ладонями по лицу, отгоняя сонливое раздражение. Дик был прав - Дик в большинстве случаев прав, хочет Джейсон это признавать или нет. Девочку не стоило приводить сюда. Но что сделано - то сделано. А потому, он видел необходимость хоть как-то оправдать свой поступок.  
— Если они не нашли ее или не знали о ней, то лучше пусть так и остается пока. Она - свидетель. Она - вроде как, доказательство слабости Сапо. Он хотел сделать из этих бедняг военный штандарт. А она выжила.  
— Хорошо, — после недолгого молчаливого размышления, произнес Дик и поднялся на ноги, — Думаю, на сегодня хватит. Завтра посмотрим, что сможем сделать со всей этой ситуацией. А пока - выпьем чаю.

Когда Дик вернулся из кухни с двумя дымящимися чашками, Джейсон мирно спал прямо у двери, распластавшись на полу.


End file.
